


don't wanna keep you up

by doc_pickles



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Zero Sanity Left, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_pickles/pseuds/doc_pickles
Summary: after a long day all Jo is craving is a hot shower and maybe a little relief from her husband....
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	don't wanna keep you up

**Author's Note:**

> due to personal reasons i have very little of my sanity left and I wrote this to preserve the little bit of it I had left. every single time I post another smut piece I think of when I posted my first one and lay told me I wouldn't stop there... well she was right and I hate it.

It’s nearing 10 PM when she sneaks into the loft, bypassing Alex and their waiting bed in favor of a hot shower. Since she had left her last surgery all she’d been able to think about was stepping under the warm stream of water and forgetting about the long and strenuous day she’d had. She was nearly to the door of the bathroom when a low grumble broke the silence of the room. 

“Where are you going?”

Alex’s voice is rough and sleepy as she looks in his direction. She grins at his half asleep state, the childish tone to his voice and his messy hair making her giggle. He’d had just as long a day as her, only getting home two hours earlier than she had. 

“I need a shower, then I’ll be in bed,” Jo pads over to the side of the bed, pressing a kiss to Alex’s head as his fingers reach out for her. “I won’t be long, I promise.”

A satisfied groan leaves Alex as he buries himself deeper in the covers, letting Jo walk to the bathroom and strip out of her clothes. Stepping under the hot spray, a groan left her lips as she let the water relax her tense muscles. She’d had a frustrating day, being pulled every which way during her shift and not having a moment to breathe. The chance to relax and take a second to herself was not lost on Jo as she savored the steamy shower she’d been longing for. 

After washing her hair, Jo stood under the water and grabbed her body wash, pouring a generous amount into her palm before soaping up her body. A moan slipped past her plump lips as her hand slid over her breasts, her nipples perking to attention at the slight brush of contact. Giving into the warm feeling that was now slowly creeping through her body Jo let her fingers linger there a moment more, pinching at the quickly hardening peaks with a gasp. 

While one hand continued to lavish her breasts the other slipped down to her heat, the job of washing her body now long forgotten. Jo let her fingers spread her lips apart as she pressed against the cool shower tiles the feeling heightening the sensations running through her body. One slender finger dipped into her dripping cunt, a low moan leaving her as she curled it to hit where she desperately needed it. 

After a few minutes of slow and torturous teasing Jo could tell that she wasn’t going to accomplish the task at hand on her own. Shutting off the water and quickly drying her body off, she slipped out of the bathroom and tiptoed across the loft towards her bed. Slipping quietly under the covers, Jo waited for Alex to spoon her like he did when she came into bed every night. 

“Mm missed you today,” Alex’s husky voice sent a shiver down Jo’s spine as he rolled toward her, wrapping one arm around her waist. She could feel the audible groan of arousal that he released as he realized she was naked, his hot breath fanning across her neck. “Seems like you missed me too.”

She couldn’t bring herself to verbally answer Alex as he pushed her body down into the mattress, rolling his hips on top of hers as his bare chest met her own. Their lips collided together, tongues quickly battling for dominance as Alex’s hands slid up from Jo’s waist to her breasts. His fingers pinched at the skin, much the same as her own had earlier, until he twisted one harshly eliciting a gasp from Jo that had her panting beneath him. She could feel herself growing wetter by the minute as her naked heat pressed against his boxers. 

“I bet you’ve been waiting for me all day,” Alex’s lips trailed down to bite at Jo’s ear, his breathy words brushing across the hot skin in a way that made her squirm beneath him. “I can tell you’re worked up already, did you touch yourself while you were in the shower?”

Jo nodded lightly, her eyes fluttering closed as Alex sucked harshly on her neck. One hand drifted down to her hot core, his fingers brushing against her so lightly that she almost begged for more as her body desperately tried to arch up into him, “You’re so fucking wet, were you thinking about me?”

Jo’s breathy whimpers spur Alex on, his lips trailing down from her neck to suckle on one of her breasts, the sensation almost sending her over the edge. His teeth dragged across her nipple, a cry breaking from her throat as she finally answered him, “God yes, you were all I was thinking about. You and your lips… your fingers… how well you fuck me. How… ah! How good you make me feel.”

Encouraged by her words Alex finally dipped his finger into her waiting heat, his long thick fingers reaching and stretching her in ways her own slender digits couldn’t. Back carelessly arching as Jo cried out, she begged desperately for her release as he set a quick pace bringing her to the edge. His teeth biting at the supple skin of her breast sent Jo into a frenzy of moans, her body writhing in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her. 

Wasting no time, Alex let both his hands move to grasp at her hips and flip their positions, her hot core now grinding down onto his still clothed length. “Come here, I wanna taste you.”. 

Jo instinctively leans down to press her lips against Alex’s, but he pushes her back with one hand, his other still on her hip. There’s a gleam in his eyes as she meets them, his smirk growing as he looks up at her, “Not what I meant princess.” 

Both hands firmly planted on her hips again, Alex pulls her until she finally realizes what it is he wants. Settling her knees on either side of his head, Jo lowers her hips and lets Alex pull her hot core onto his face. She can feel him smirking still as she settles her hands at the top of the headboard, a shocked cry escaping her as his tongue darts out to circle her still sensitive lips. 

There’s a slow tortuous moment where Alex’s tongue slowly circles her folds, simultaneously not bringing enough pressure but being light enough to make her thighs shake as she anticipates his next move. Then in one fell swoop he's dipping between her lips to lap greedily at her cunt, diving in and out of her center so quickly that Jo can barely contain the scream that leaves her. 

“Oh my god, Alex,” her hips move of their own accord, grinding down in search of more pressure as Alex’s fingers grasp tighter at her thighs. “Oh fuck, don’t stop. Please.”

Her words die off quickly, turning into incomprehensible moans as Alex’s tongue flicks against her clit, her hips rolling forward as her second climax builds up within her. Her breaths come in pants, Jo’s head leaning against the headboard as Alex moves back to quickly fucking her with his tongue. The repetitive motion sets her off, her waiting orgasm crashing through her as a desperate moan falls from her lips. 

“Alex, oh god, yes,” she can’t stop the words as Alex continues to lap at her folds, pulling her through her orgasm and pulling her right to the brink of another. She can hardly believe that he’s already pushing her towards a third climax, but the shockwaves of pleasure rolling through her body won’t stop. “Please, yes… don’t stop... oh god…”

Heeding her ask, Alex continues to circle her clit with his tongue, his teeth scraping gently at her folds and bringing her orgasm rolling in right behind the last. Her chest is heaving as she struggles to catch her breath, Alex pushing her hips up so he can move out from underneath her. His hands don’t stay away for long though, coming back to her hips and pulling them up as she rests her head against her pillow. 

“What, did I wear you out already,” Jo barely has the motivation to look up at Alex’s megawatt grin, his hands stroking the soft skin of her waist gently as his dick presses against her still wet heat. The slight pressure makes her moan, prompting him to push the tip of his dick into her wet folds. “Do you want me to stop?”

She shakes her head, pressing her cheek against the pillow as she lets out a high pitched moan. Alex wastes no time in pushing his full length into her, his hips rocking slowly against hers as she grasps tightly onto the sheets, “Don't stop. Please… don’t stop baby.” 

His pace is slow at first, Jo feeling every movement as Alex pulls almost all the way out of her and then presses back in. Her body stretches deliciously with him, her hips rocking back against his in a bid to encourage him to move quicker. When he finally does pick up speed, she almost regrets taunting him to do so. Each thrust hits deep within her, the string of moans and curses that leave her become more and more unintelligible the faster he moves above her. 

“Not gonna last long if you keep moving your hips like that,” Alex’s words spur Jo on, her hips keeping time with his frantic thrusts as he lets a groan out. His hands clutch her hair, pulling tightly and eliciting a moan from her. “Keep moving, come on baby I’m so close.”

The combination of Alex’s hand pulling at her hair and his firm grip on her hips sends Jo into overdrive, her hips moving wildly as she presses her face into her pillow and muffles the moan that borderlines a scream as another orgasm ignites her body. Alex’s thrusts turn sloppy as she contracts tightly around his shaft, a satisfied groan leaving him as his hips still and he spills himself inside of her. 

Jo barely registers Alex pulling out of her and gently resting her hips against the mattress, his arms wrapping around her waist as he settles into bed beside her. Her body, now sated and exhausted, instinctively curled around his as she closed her eyes and began to drift off. 

“Satisfied now?”

“Mmm shut up.”

  
  



End file.
